The Darkness in my Heart
by Darkness da' Hedgehog
Summary: La muerte de un ser querido es como una puñalada en el pecho. Ahora Sonic deberá enfrentar tres sentimientos: el dolor, el amor y el odio. Pero, ¿como puedes luchar si la oscuridad que habitaba en tu corazón te domina por completo?


**otro fic mas ^^**

**Sonic: no te cansas de escribir?**

**Nop**

**Sonic: yo si...**

**bueno preparense porke Sonic va a ser muuuy malo en este fic**

**Sonic: MUAJAJAJAJA!!!!**

* * *

**The Darkness In My Heart**

La muerte de un ser querido es como una puñalada en el pecho. Para Sonic es mucho más doloroso, es como todos los dolores y penas que puedan existir, todo eso en una gota de un mortal veneno que corre por sus venas, que lo mata poco a poco. La lluvia mojaba los tristes rostros y las gotas de agua se confundían con las cristalinas lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas de adiós, un adiós eterno, que al no poder decirse con palabras, se expresan con estas lágrimas, que serán difíciles de secar

Se arrodilló una vez más, intentando encontrar el invisible hombro de esa persona que había fallecido, pero al no poder tocarlo soltó una lágrima, que no sería la única que soltaría

-Amigo… No sé si me escuchas… Pero necesito que sepas… que tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo… que nunca te olvidaré… - Sonic sentía un nudo en la garganta, necesitaba gritarlo… Tan simple era el hecho, que no se podía creer. Sin poder aguantar más la presión, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, soltó todas las lágrimas que tenía, se desahogó

-Sonic…- Sonic volteó hacia su hombro izquierdo, la mano de Amy estaba sobre el mismo, luego volteó a ella, su rostro tenía tanta tristeza, tanto dolor…- Vamos…- Le dijo suavemente. Sonic apoyó su mano derecha en la tierra que cubría ese ataúd de madera, frente esa blanca lápida, y con una triste sonrisa dijo:

-Gracias por todo… Tails- Dicho esto se levantó. Miró hacia el cielo, la lluvia le mojaba, cerró los ojos… y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ese lugar

-Sonic…

-Vamos, se hace tarde- Dijo Knuckles comenzando a caminar

Se sentía realmente mal, no tenía ánimo para nada, ni siquiera para vivir. Se estuvo un rato largo caminando en ese oscuro bosque, hasta que una pequeña luz verde que venía del piso le cegó un poco. Extendió la mano hasta esa luz, una luz que pertenecía a un esmeralda caos. La tomó, se quedó viendo cómo brillaba en su mano, y comenzó a apretarla, como si quisiera romperla en mil pedacitos

-Yo dejaría eso donde estaba- Sonic no se dio vuelta, reconoció fácilmente esa gruesa y seria voz

-Shadow… Vete, no estoy de humor para una pelea

-No estoy acá para una pelea, sólo vine a decirte que dejes eso donde estaba

-¿Por qué no quieres que tenga las esmeraldas caos?

-Por precaución

-… ¿Y si no quiero obedecerte qué?- Dijo comenzando a caminar

-Sólo quiero que no te consumas en tu propia oscuridad- Sonic paró de caminar, pasaron unos segundos y siguió. Shadow miró hacia arriba, las ramas de los árboles sólo dejaban pasar unas pocas gotas, y una le cayó en la cara- Adiós, Tails

Siguió caminando un largo rato, hasta llegar a un barranco. Miró hacia abajo, pudo notar una débil luz azul, y volvió la vista a la esmeralda caos

-Esto es por ti, Tails- Dicho esto saltó, mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido…

_Flash Back_

_Una vez más estaban luchando contra Eggman, como todos los días, pensando que sería como todos los días, pero no estaban concientes de que algo saldría mal…_

_-¿Qué te pasa, Eggman? ¡Eso no es ni la mitad de los robots que destrocé ayer!_

_-¡Silencio, peste azul!- Dicho esto envió otro robot a él, obviamente el erizo lo destruyó unos minutos después, pero no se dio cuenta de que mientras luchaba contra ese robot Eggman había enviado varios misiles hacia el Tornado_

_-¡¡TAILS!!- Gritó Sonic al ver que ya nada podía hacer, pues una gran explosión resonó en todo el lugar…_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Tomó esa reluciente gema con su mano… comenzó a dejar lágrimas de odio y tristeza… Él no era vengativo, pero se podría hacer una excepción…

* * *

**O.O Tails...**

**Sonic: MATASTE A TAILS!!! ASESINA!!!**

**OYE KE YO NO FUI!!!**

**Sonic: ASESINA!!!!**

**¬¬ no me obligues a golpearte otra vez con el Bate de beisbol...**

**Sonic: ok...**

**Adios!!**

**Sonic:_ "mato a Tails T.T...."_**


End file.
